


Lucian and the Demon King

by Muspellheim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Madness, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muspellheim/pseuds/Muspellheim
Summary: Lucian may have underestimated the power of demons





	Lucian and the Demon King

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting something, tell me what you think

On a thundering midsummer night a lone figure made it’s way up the winding path deep into the mountains towards the ancient ruined castle. It continued forward up to that dark place bracing itself against the wind until it reached the gaping doorway. Once inside it removed it’s hood revealing a pale young man with moonlight glinting off his black eyes. He continued confidently inside the ruin he knew exactly where to go. When he reached the deepest dungeon he stopped and produced a carved bone knife from his robes he then raised it high above his head and invoked the dead of the castle, for he was a necromancer of considerable power. The dead rose up and swirled around him “Who are you trespasser?” the dead spoke as one “Why do you disturb us?”. The necromancer replied “I am Lucian, Student of Great Hyrrokkin of the Order of Niflheim! I have come to learn from the Demon King Nagelfar”. The dead were satisfied and as they dispersed the ground before Lucian yawned open. Without hesitation Lucian entered the chasm and it closed behind him.  
Once Lucian had been sealed in the ground he summoned forth a cold flame to light his way. By that light he found that he was in a large cavern surrounded by statues arranged in the semblance of a royal court. At this point Lucian was hardly able to contain his excitement, he was about to surpass his master and harness the power of demons. Before he could approach the largest statue, it’s eyes blazed to life and he found that he was frozen in place. The statue before him spoke in a voice like a crowed speaking, wailing, and screaming at once: “Why do you appeared before us mortal? Why do you believe yourself worthy?” Lucian tried to answer but found that he could not speak; it was then he realized that Nagelfar was reading his thoughts. Suddenly the great demon laughed “You desire great power mortal, truly you have much “ambition” in you” he beckoned Lucian “come closer mortal let us inspect you”. Lucian was still frozen but he felt himself lifted into the air toward Nagelfar; he was beginning to have second thoughts, maybe he had miscalculated but there was no turning back now. Once he was level withe the demon king’s face he hung suspended in the air, Lucian could smell his breath as he spoke and it was like a mass grave “You wish for our power and you shall receive it, be warned however the power may be to much for you and will change you. Answer carefully now mortal” Suddenly Lucian’s voice was restored and he gave his answer: “I don’t care about consequences, give me your power Demon King!” Nagelfar gave a predatory grin “Very well” he replied, Nagelfar reached out his clawed hand and touched Lucian in the center of his forehead.  
The Necromancer’s eyes rolled back and he let out a soul rending shriek which became a high pitched agonizing wail. There were billions of images flashing before his eyes, billions of of voices screamed in his ears, and it felt as though a hot poker was passing through his skull. Lucian fell to the cavern floor his wail became incoherent garbled words in long dead languages; he began to converse with the voices, they whispered things to him, great secrets from the times of the ancients. He crouched in the cavern of the Demon King listening to the voices and muttering to himself.  
As the years passed he began to change: his body became emaciated with translucent skin, his teeth and nails became pointed, his hair became wild and unkempt, and his veins became dark and stood out against his skin. Lucian stayed in the cavern the madness consuming him until nothing seemed real and all was whispers.


End file.
